


It's Not Fair

by Adventurer1267



Category: South Park
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 18:21:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7518446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adventurer1267/pseuds/Adventurer1267
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyle uses the state Fair as his advantage to win Eric's heart. He plans a magical night for them, going to treat him to things, win a prize for him, then confess his undying love for him on top of the ferris wheel, then kiss him just as the fireworks go off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Not Fair

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My loving and helpful boyfriend](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+loving+and+helpful+boyfriend).



> This story does not hold hot Kyman action -YET- I will post it later on in another chapter. I do have hot yaoi though. I have one Kyman, that's one shot and more stories from other fandom's. The Kyman action is titled "Sleepovers"

It's late September in the quiet mountain town, the summer has ended and the Students of South Park have hurried to get there back-to-school clothes and supplies. Every child and teenager is attending the much hated school again and the overwhelming feeling of the school year weighs on their shoulders. However there is a wonderful break that's coming up and it always kick starts the fall season. It's the State Fair. 

"Hey, dude, are going to the fair?" A raven haired boy asks his friends. His name is Stan Marsh, South Park Highs star quarterback and pretty hippie. 

"I dunno, maybe. I don't really have any money to spend." His blonde friend said sarcastically. His name is Kenny McCormick. He has freckled cheeks, a gap between his teeth from lack of dental work and some ragged clothes. It's obvious the boy has no money, he's the poorest boy in school. 

"I can help if you want, Kenny." A redhead chirps, turning to look at the blonde. Kyle Broflovski, a smart boy, with freckles and a straight shot to college. 

"Sure, let the Joo help the broke kid." Comments a larger boy, Eric Cartman, whose mother is a crack whore and will probably drop out of school real soon.

"Shut up, Cartman! Its not like you were gonna help!" Kyle snaps at the big boy. 

Cartman glares.  
"Well duh, Kyle! Kenny's poor! He'll waste it on poor crap!"

"What is poor crap?" Stan asks quietly. 

"Its better than what you're gonna buy at the fair, Fatass! Lemme guess, a fried Twinkie or some deep fried candy bars?" Kyle snaps back anyway, crossing his arms now. 

"Of course, Kyle! Why else would I go to the fair?! It only happens once a year! When am I ever going to get it again?"

"You don't need it at all! Its a heart attack waiting to happen! Go there for some exercise! Walk around, ride some rides, anything but clog your arteries up!" 

"Jeez, Kyle, you my mehm or something? Gonna wipe my ass after I shit too? Calm your tits, dude." Cartman replies and heads to class, allowing Kyle to steam. 

Kyle takes a deep breath and quickly walks to his class. Math took away his thoughts, he could finally stop and focus on something else other than Cartman. He loves him though. Kyle always worries about him, his eating habits, his anger, his feelings and denial, his issues, he stays worried. Especially about his own feelings. He wants to tell Cartman so badly how he felt. He planned it all out though. He'd have a great night at the fair with him, soend some money on him, win him a game prize and then tell him on top of the Ferris Wheel that he loves him, just as the fireworks went off. They'd kiss and it would be so magical.  
Kyle sat in his desk now, blushing and smiling some at his paper as he doodles the Ferris Wheel on his worksheet. 

Later that day, all the boys leave for the weekend and hurry home. They quickly get ready for the fair and call each other. Kyle picks up Kenny and Stan picks up Cartman, just to avoid early confrontation. Stan knew very well that his super best friend loved his other big boned friend and he'd only support any ideas or feelings of him, even if it is new and kind of gross and weird but...secretly he finds it to be the most adorable thing. 

They arrive at the fair at 4:47 and find two parking places five minutes later. All the boys meet, greet each other and walk to the fair grounds together. It is now freedom. There are food trucks, game booths, rides, small stores of high priced coolness, animals, food, vegetable and fruit judging, pie contests, a petting zoo, and a rodeo show. It was certainly the time for fun. 

"What do y'all wanna do first?" Stan asks. 

"Deep fryer!" Cartman cheers. 

"Cartman!" Kyle scolds. 

"Let's go to the games." Kenny suggests. 

"What do y'all think of the petting zoo?" Stan asks just as nice as Ken. 

"Freakin hippie." Cartman calls him. 

"Dude." Stan replies. 

"Guys, how about the rides?" Ky asks.

"Guys, how about the rodeo?" Cartman mimics Kyle. 

"No way Cartman, we're not going to see animals be hurt and panicked for other's sick amusement." Stan says firmly. Kenny sides with him, but just cause he's scared of dying by a bull. 

"But Stan its /amusement./" The brunette points out. The boys roll their eyes. 

"How about we look around, find some stuff, see the animals, ride some rides, eat and repeat?" Kyle suggests. The boys finally agree and head for the little selling booths. 

Stan grabs Kyles arm, pulling him to a stand, looking at goat milk soap. He drags kyle around as he looks into recycling and earth environmental products. The redhead finally gets him away, however still not able to shut him up about facts of the earth and dangers to the ecosystem. He spots Kenny looking at lil bunnies in cages. Kyle walks over to him and peers over his shoulder. 

"I thought we were gonna wait to see animals?" He asks, startling him. Ken jumps slightly and turns around, calming quickly. He looks back to the rabbit. 

"I'm not.- I'm thinking of buying it." He replies and looks the white and brown floppy eared bunny over. Cartman comes out from behind the stables. He's looking angry.

"Why, Ken? Gonna get it so your poor ass family can eat?" He asks, not missing a chance to bust someone's balls. 

"Dude, don't talk about eating rabbits." Stan says. 

"Fatass, shut the hell up!" Kenny snaps, looking back, again at the animal in the cage. "I wanna buy it for Butters." He admits.

Kenny and Butters weren't dating yet but they did hang out quite a lot now. Kenny liked Butters, loved him actually and he wanted to spend all he could on the smaller blonde, his time, his money, his love, his affection and everything else. Whatever came along, he wanted to share it with him. 

Kyle steps closer and looks the rabbit over. He looks to the guy by the horses. He waves at him. 

"Hey!" The guys looks up. Kyle points to the rabbit. "This yours?" He asks, hoping it was. The guy puts the bag of feed down by the stables and comes over. 

"Sí, el conejo?" He asks, wiping the sweat from his brow. 

"O-oh...uh.." Kyle looks to his friends, clearing his throat. "Sí. Uh, ¿El costo?"

The boys all looks at each other then at the redhead. 

"Eh, quince dólares." 

"Oh- ¡bueno! ¡Estuoendo!" He says, getting out his wallet and pays him $15. The guy counts it as Kyle puts his wallet away and moves the boys back, getting the rabbit out of the cage. He hands it to Kyle and the redhead smile, petting it and snuggling it for a second. He stops and hands it to Kenny. Kenny grins, eyes lighting up and holds the Bunny close. He hugs Kyle tight, thanking him. Stan pushes by his friends, wanting to see the rabbit. Kyle walks to Cartman, letting Stan and Ken love the animal. 

"So, you speak Taco Bell now huh?" The brunette asks, still looking upset. 

"Its Spanish, fatass, and its a beautiful language." 

"Whatever, Joo." 

"What's up with you?" He asks, raising a grow. 

"Eh, stupid horse took my Cheesy Poofs." 

Kyle covers his mouth, giggling. Cartman just glares at him. 

The boys look at the animals, petting then and adoring them, then washing their hands good because of Kyle and e-coli. They all head to the ticket booth and buy about 20 ticket each. They ride a handful of rides, except for Kenny who stayed out to hold the bunny and not die. He instead watched and went to find some food and water for the lil baby. The other three ride their rides till the get bored and run out of tickets. It doesn't take too long, but the lines really cut into their fun. It takes almost 3 hours to use up their tickets. 

Much later, at about 9 o'clock, Kyle walks along the shabby dirt walk way that's lined with game booths and food trucks with Cartman. The boys split up and Stan did his best friend a solid by leaving him alone with his crush. Lights twinkle and blink while music plays around the boys.  
The redhead looks to the brunette beside of him and walks a little closer in his direction. 

"Hey, Cartman, see anything you like?" He asks. The brunette looks to him, unimpressed. 

"You hitting on me, Joo?" He asks back. 

"What?! No! - Dude, I'm asking if you'd like to play any of these games or something." He answers, pointing to the booths that surround them. Cartman keeps his look. 

"No, not really." He grumbles, looking around. 

Ky looks around and pulls him to the other side. "What about this, huh?" He asks. Cartman looks around and just stares. Kyle waits and waits and finally is answered with a "meh."  
The redhead sighs and takes him around the booths and games, trying to find him something he'd like. It takes a dozen looks around the game booths but finally Cartman stops and stares at an adorable, glittery grey shark. He has googoo eyes for the hanging toy. 

"That one." Cartman mutters. Kyle perks up quick. 

"What? -you found something?!" The skinny boy asks, tired and feeling relief. He takes a stand beside him and looks everywhere around the booth. "What it is?"

Cartman raises his hand, pointing to the stuffed animal. 

"That?" Kyle asks, looking at him. Cartman just nods.

Kyle waves the guy over, asking him how to win the shark. The guy is a shady looking guy, a dirty white wife beater, a Hawaiian button up over it, brown buckle belt and jeans under his beer gut. He smelled like cigarettes and has a 5 o'clock shadow with his hustler fast talk. 

"Aye, dat?" He asks, pointing to the shark. "You want dat? Gotta take this ball" He picks a baseball up and aims it. "And hit these here bottles." And throws it, knocking them over. He comes over, hands kyle three balls. "And I just did it so know it's not rigged." He heads over to the bottles and stacks them back up. "You got three tries." 

Kyle looks to the balls and is about to throw until the man comes by and holds out his hand. 

"Wait wait wait! It's five dollars!" 

"Five dollars for three balls?"

"You want the toy or not?"

Kyle looks to Cartman and back to him, sighing. "Fine." And takes $5 from his wallet. He puts the wallet back and grabs the ball again. He takes a deep breath and blows it out slowly. He tries the first time, missing. 

"Jeez, Kahl." Cartman mutters behind him. 

Ky swallows hard and takes the next ball. He tries again and skids the top one. It wobbles and stays. 

"Cmon Joo. Its right there." Cartman grumbles again. 

Kyle feels his chest constrict just a tiny bit and looks to Cartman. He looks back and throws the last ball. He hits the base, making the two fall and the top to come crashing down. Kyle bursts into a happy dance and smiles wide. Cartman feels a lil twinge in his heart. The guy looks a bit impressed for just a second. Then he snaps back and quickly gives Kyle the shark and shoos him away.

Cartman looks a little longing as Kyle holds the shark and looks it over. The redhead looks to the big boy and smiles, handing him over his animal. Cartman fights the happy feelings that come pouring out of him. He can't help the already escaped gasp and reaches for the toy, pulling it into an embrace. Kyle's eyes widen, never really seeing that before and its so precious of him. 

"Hey guys!" They hear in front of him. Stan is approaching with Kenny, both boys faces painted as animals. Stan is a dog while the blonde is a tiger. Their arms are filled with prizes and food. The bunny is inside Kenny's parka, eating a carrot. How Stan or Ken got the money for their crap, Kyle would never know. 

"Hey, fags. Where'd you get those gay facials?" Cartman asks, almost kind of hiding the shark. 

"Shut up, Cartman." Stan says with an eye roll. He walks closer to his friends and takes a bite of his Twinkie. Cartman's eyes light up. 

"Where did you get /that/?!" 

Stan stops and his eyes drop to the food in his mouth.  
"Oh, some white truck. I got hungry."

"But /where/??"

"Oh- near the front of the fai-"

"Cmon, Joo!" Cartman interrupts, quickly grabbing Kyles hand and running off in the direction of the front. 

"W-what?! Cartman, wait! -Dude!" Kyle stammers out, being almost dragged behind the excited boy.

Stan blinks and continues to eat his fried Twinkie. 

Eric frantically runs throughout the fair grounds, bumping into other's as Kyle mumbled apologies. The heavy male, along with his smaller counter part eventually come across the food truck beholding his safe haven. 

"Holy hell, yes!" The brunette beams as he points at the arterie clogging glory. "Kyle! Kyle!" Eric shouts as the Ginger stares at him. "Gimme one." He demands. The Jewish male gives him a disturbed look. 

"Cartman, no!" Kyle scolded, as if he were talking to a dog. 

"Oh, Jew can't spend any money? Typical." The brunette remarks as he rolls his eyes. 

"I got you that shark didn't I?!" Kyle growls back. 

"But I'm so hungry!" Eric whines. "I'm going to die, I haven't eaten in so fucking long!" The ginger sighs as he pinches the bridge of his nose. 

"Fine. I'll help you fill up your fat ass just this once. If you stop complaining and taking my money, God damn it!" The lanky boy hisses. 

"Why, Kyle! I never!" The brunette mocked in a sweet voice. 

"I have to go get more money though, I didn't think I'd end up spending this much." He says, checking his wallet. Cartman groans and looks at the mobile restaurant. 

"Fine, just hurry the fuck up!" He snaps, ushering him to the parking lot.

The two begin walking through the fair yet again, making their way to the green Contour to retrieve some money. Cartman, of course, complains of the walk, as Kyle argues with him. The pair soon approaches the emerald Ford, happy to finally make it there. 

"Come on Jew-boy. Hurry the fuck up, I'm hungry." Eric complains. 

"Shut the hell up, it's my money! I don't have to spend it on your ass!" Kyle retorts. 

"Oh, fuck you, Kyle." The heavy male growls. The Ginger unlocks the car and begins to take out a small sum of money. The redhead leans over into his short vehicle, digging through his compartments for his emergency funds. He'd have to refill it later. The brunette watches, eyes looking his nice ass over in those jeans. He swallows hard and looks away quick. His burning cheeks sting just a bit in the cold fall air. After locking the car back, they make their way back to the stand; Eric complaining and insulting Kyle all the way there. 

"One please..." Kyle said as he approached the older male working there. He was ashamed asking for one, despite having Eric practically drooling behind him. The Jew pays, and hands Cartman his life-shortening food. Its a golden Twinkie, deep fried and powdered with sugar. He watches as the brunette lunches away at it. Eric acted as if he was under water and the food was oxygen. 

"Oh my God, this is so tits." Cartman breathed out as they began walking. 

"It looks disgusting." Kyle replies in disgust. 

"Well yeah, if you're a Jew." The brunette remarks. 

"Shut up, that's not true! It's personal preference, Cartman!" The red head growled, becoming ferious.

"Yeah, whatever." Eric rolled his eyes. "But Jews wouldn't like this anyway, it's for normal people." The heavy boy replied with a mouth full, putting emphasis on the word 'normal.'

"Don't belittle my people, fatass!" Kyle warned. Cartman then waved the treat in front of him. 

"You know you want it, but Oh wait! You can't! It's not Jewish food." Eric smirks. Out of frustration, Kyle bit into the treat, before pushing it out of his face. What was so appealing about this? The brunette blushed and looked to the side. Kyle smiled with satisfaction as chews and swallows. A tidbit of cream and sugar is at the corner of Kyle's lips.  
Eric gives a disgusted look. 

"God, Joo, can you not even feed yourself?" He asks and wipes it away with his thumb. The ginger gasps softly as he touches his face and he loses his self control for a second, for some odd reason, he turns his head and softly sucks the icing from his thumb. The skinny boy's emerald eyes lock with the bigger boy's mixed colored eyes. Both juniors blush till their cheeks are crimson. Kyle leans back up fully, absent mindedly lunging out for the cream. They stay silent for quite a bit and finally break the silence at the same time, walking towards more people and booths. Within the awkward conversations, Kyle sees the guys with fireworks walk buy. Their taking it back, way back from the fair itself to release them out into the sky. 

"We need to get to the Ferris Wheel." Kyle says, mostly to himself.  
"What?" The brunette asks. Its the redheads turn to drags the big boy across the fair.

They quickly approach the ride. They wait in line for some time; Eric cracking more jokes as Kyle argues back. Eventually, the gate opens for them, allowing them to get on.

Kyle pulls Cartman to the giant ride, only slowing down to climb in the next free cart. The big boy gives him a look and climbs in beside him. The conductor of the ride doesn't say anything, simply just hooks them in and tries the belt with a jerk, as if he was stuck in the motion, having always did the process.

On the third roundabout, Kyle looks to Cartman and feels his palms get sweaty. He rubs them on his denim covered lap and gulps. "So...umn....Eric?"

Cartman looks up to meet his gaze. "Yeah, Joo?"

Kyle gives a quick sigh at the slight belittling. "I've been really ..wanting to tell you something." He starts, trying to choose his words carefully.  
"What is it?" 

Kyle looks down, messing with his glove now. He draws in a deep breath and looks back to lock eyes. His emerald orbs are shining. 

"I know...we always bicker and fight and sometimes even...hit but- when I'm with you I feel so giddy inside, like butterflies in my tummy and I have such an urge to hug you and hold you and kiss you and I've felt this for such a long time."

The brunette gives him a look, his eyes widening and heart beating fast. His stomach drops as he says kiss. 

"I just really... Cartman, I'm always thinking about you and I wanna be with you so badly. ...I can't get you out of my head, I even dream about you, you always get my attention and I can only think of being with you and loving you and being yours."

Cartman can hardly breathe as they near the top of the ferris wheel. He stays silent as he hears the boys confession. 

Kyle blinks those green gems at him. "Eric?? Could I please be your boyfriend?" He speaks so softly. 

Cartman is frozen. He gulps and blinks a few times.

"No." Eric replies quietly. He continued blinking for a bit as thoughts clouded his mind. 

"W-what?" Kyle asks, having to double take. His heart drops, drops so hard, it feels like Eric ripped it from his chest and threw it from the cart, only to splatter against the straw covered fair ground.

"No!" Cartman says in a louder, harsh voice. The ginger feels his eyes sting with tears as he begins to tremble. 

"Eric please-" He begs. 

"Stop fucking calling me Eric! This is a dirty joo trick and I know it!" The heavy male growls. 

"No it's not!" Kyle croaks in a heart broken tone. 

"Sure it is." Eric hisses as he rolls his eyes.

"Eric, I mean it!" Kyle spits out, adding emphasis to the other male's name. 

"I'm not homosexual, Kyle! I only like chicks, alright?! I don't fucking like you, Kyle! Get that through your head!" He shouts.

Kyle just sits there, hearing everything echo in his head. They come to a stop. The emerald eyes stare into the brown and blue. Finally they reach the top after two more stops, the fair is there's to look out at. 

"Eric I lov-" kyle stops as the sudden explosion. He jumps and looks up to see the burst of purple in the sky. The fireworks. Kyle was suppose to be sharing a magical kiss with his crush right now. Yet, tears are running down his face. The brunette sees the colors explode and mix in the sky from Kyle's teary gem colored eyes. However, the lights from the fireworks can't stay, and now no lights are in his eyes. No matter how many lights at the fair, explosions of fireworks or stars in the skies there are, they can't replace the sparkle in the now dull and broken gems that were the redhead's eyes. 

The boys' cart moves from the top now. Kyles officially missed his chance. Soon they're at the bottom of the ride again. Kyle bolts past Eric, making sure he gets off first. 

Kyle walks fast, eyes full of tears. His vision is blurry and he almost trips over cords while making his way through the crowd. He gets out of the fair grounds, going across the street and to the parking lot. He's almost hit, apparently jaywalking. He gets cussed out by a driver and finally gets to his car. 

Cartman is in the crowd, looking for him. He keeps turning around, unable to find him. He quickly gets his phone out from his pocket and calls. 

Kyle is buckling up when his phone goes off. He fishes it out of his tight pocket and reads "FATASS" across his screen. He gulps and declines. He drops his phone in his lap and takes a deep breath. He puts his key in ignition and turns over the engine. He pulls out of the parking lot and heads home. 

 

When Ky gets home, he heads for his bedroom. He calls Stan, sniffling. His eyes are bloodshot and he has a bad headache. 

"Hey! Where the hell are you?! Ken needs a ride home!" Stan shouts over the loud music and screams of enjoyment and possibly slight horror.

"You're gonna have to take him home, I'm sorry. I left." 

"You left?! Why?!"

"Just cause....I'll see ya later."

"Wait! Kyl-"

Kyle hangs up and turns off his phone. He looks up to see his closet. He stands, stripping himself and redressing into pajamas. Kyle never went without a shower but tonight he was broken. He was too tired and depressed to go get one. He kicks his dirty clothes to the carpeted floor and turns out his lights. He curls up under his covers. Everything is dark. Its dark outside. Its dark inside. He's dark. Kyle closes his eyes and sighs, feeling a void make itself known in his chest. 

Its past midnight when Eric gets home. Thankfully Kenny lived just a walk away from Stan's house, so he was dropped off first. Eric says goodbye and goodnight and heads to his house. He watches his friends drive off. His gaze moves up to the house near his. He just wants to see if Kyle's light is on before fully calling it a night. It isn't. The brunette sighs hard. He heads into his house. 

 

In his bed, Eric lays in his pajamas and holds his glittery shark close. He closes his eyes, crying onto the stuffed animal. 

"How am I suppose to tell you that? How am I suppose to do any of this?" The brunette whispers, squeezing the shark tighter. He's so broken. He always fucked up. He's always been gay, but if he ever acted upon it his mom would hate him. He just wanted her to love him. She's the only family he has. Cartman glares. How fucking dare Kyle do this shit. Eric was a over confident, egotistical, prideful son of a bitch and that Joo has come along and show him how empty his self esteem truly is. He's nothing. He is a void, a black hole. No one has ever even showed interest in him, wanted to be with him. Wendy did, but that was barely even a crush. But...Kyle. He confesses all this shit for him and says he loves him, wants to be with him. Eric let's the tears fall till they cease in his sleep deprived state. 

"Its not fair." He whispers just before going out.

**Author's Note:**

> This took forever, I did it in sections and I'm so sick of reading it. Please let me know if you liked it and I'll post a happy ending to it. I'm sorry. I've had this for months and I wanted to finally post it. The happy ending and lovey dovey moments will happen later on, just let me know if you'd like it and if you need some steamy Kyman action, I have some for you. Its titled Sleepovers and its short af but pretty good. ...its okay....kind of.


End file.
